Kryptonite
by AccountClosedDueToHealth
Summary: What if Kryptonite were simply a word that stood for whatever your weakness was? Full Summary inside. It wouldn't fit. p RobxStar oneshot


**Title: Kryptonite**

**Summary: Yea I know, Superman is the one who has problems with the glowing green rock from Krypton. I'm Robin; I shouldn't have a problem with it. But what if Kryptonite were a codeword for some thing you have a weakness for? Well, she's my Kryptonite. Rob/Star**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans does not belong to me. The Song is Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down. No Sueing aloud. BTW, this is my first TT fic, not to mention my first Rob/Star, so NO FLAMING**

**A/N I'm not sure how old Rob and Star are by this point in season one. :shrugs: no doubt one of you devoted fans could tell me. Well, there's some French…stuff :evil grin: towards the end of this chapter so if you're uncomfortable with young teens doing that, then just imagine them older.**

**Kryptonite**

The young hero called Robin stood brooding in front of a paper laden. The walls of the room around him were covered in papers as well, all discussing the same topic. Slade. Robin growled under his breath and glared at the mask on the wall. It glared back at him with its one eye.

He despised Slade. That criminal had suggested that they were the same.

Robin ground his teeth in anger. _'WE AREN'T THE SAME!'_ He slammed his fists into the table. Paper flew everywhere. A whispered voice in the back of his head made him freeze.

"_You found one thing out about Slade, you and him are both alike. He did not trust you. You do not trust us."_

'_Starfire…' _ His eyes widened. _'No…we're not the same, I do trust you. I DO!'_ He sighed and slumped forward onto the table. He did trust Starfire…but he loved her too much to take any chances.

He rubbed his face. He was getting no where like this. Maybe they were right…he did need a break. But not with them. No, he needed to get away from the Teen Titans. He needed to go somewhere he could think…alone.

With a grim smile on his face he tossed his communicator on his bed and pulled out the Red X suit. _'They won't be expecting Red X to show his face ever again. They'll never look for me like this.'_

**I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah  
**

Starfire was worried about Robin. He had not come out of his room since the last time they had spoken, and that was almost two days ago. She stood and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Star, where ya goin'?"

Starfire turned and gave Beast Boy a smile. "Friend Robin has not been down to eat lately; I am going to make him snack from the food of junk."

Beast Boy shrugged. "Okay, but be careful what you say to him, if he's been locked up there for this long all by himself, it means he's been brooding."

The alien girl was sufficiently confused. "How can friend Robin be sitting and incubating eggs for long periods of time in his bedroom? I was not aware that your species reproduced through eggs."

The green teen gaped at her. "Huh?"

Raven sighed and put down her book. "In a manner of speaking, we do reproduce by eggs." Beast Boy and Cyborg stared at her. She continued, "But what Beast Boy means is, that Robin has been stewing over the stuff that's happened and is probably in a bad mood."

Starfire's face cleared. "Ah, I see. But I think you shall have to explain more about the eggs and reproducing later friend Raven, at the moment I must prepare food." Smiling, she left the room.

Cyborg snickered. "Gonna have the talk about the 'birds and the bee's' with Starfire are you 'friend' Raven?"

Raven glared at him. "Shut up Cyborg, before I decide to use the T-car as a practice dummy in today's training."

He shut up real fast.

**  
I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end  
**

Robin stared down at Jump City. From where he sat, on a gargoyle on the top the city's tallest building, everything below him looked like light. As if he were sitting on a cloud in the middle of heaven.

But his cloud was a First Capital Bank administrations office and his heaven was much more like hell. Not much resemblance in either case.

He couldn't believe how far he had fallen. Batman had never told him how easy it was to become obsessed with something…or with some_one_. He didn't know when it started. Was it when Slade had first shown up? Or was it later, after he had directly threatened Starfire's life?

When had he started to obsess over her safety? When had it become more important that life itself? The others didn't understand, they thought it was _Slade_ that held his attention, when in reality it's Starfire that keeps him occupied.

When he had noticed how much he needed her to be safe, he started to do everything in his power to keep evil from taking over and harming her. But at the same time he realized that his obsession, his attention, to her would become obvious and then the evil would go after her directly.

He had started avoiding her, spending as little time as possible with her. Some times he was too short with her, too rude, but he had too. If they ever found out how much she mattered to him she'd be in even more danger. Evil always goes after the leader, the strongest, and then tries to tear him apart by finding his weakness. Bruce had taught him that much.

It did hurt him, the expressions on her face when he told her no. When he told her to leave him alone. It hurt more than he thought it would. But he could live with it. He could live if she hated him. He couldn't live if she wasn't living. Therefore protecting her became top priority, nothing can come between him and keeping her safe. Not even Slade.

He ground his teeth and clenched his fist. He would keep her safe, _no matter the cost._

"He is counting on you, you know."

Robin whirled to face the speaker.

**  
If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite **

Starfire became more cautious as she neared his door with the tray of food. Beast Boy was right, you had to be careful when Robin was in a Bad mood. Gently she knocked one the door.

"Friend Robin? Might I come in? I have brought the food of junk with me."

She grew more concerned as there was no answer. Cautiously she opened the door and slipped inside.

"Robin?"

He wasn't there, the room was empty. Frowning she placed the tray on his table and looked around. Papers blew around her, some from the table, some torn off the walls by the wind.

"Why, there is a window open." Starfire crossed the room and started to draw the window closed when something caught her eye. A flash of red in the shape of an X against the night sky….

Her eyes widened and she grabbed her communicator, "Robin?" she called into it, only to hear her voice echo around the room. There on his bed lay his communicator. _'Robin has left us…'_ she thought sadly and then clenched her fists. _'No, Robin will not leave us! I will not let him!'_

Throwing the window open she leapt out into the night, looking for her best friend.

It took her a while to find him. She had searched most of the city when a drunk staggering through an alley reminded her of Gotham City. Then she remembered Robin's former mentor and his odd habit of standing on the rooftops of tall buildings to think. _'Perhaps Robin has done this also. Perhaps he was not leaving me- us!'_

She was pleased to find him finally on the roof of a Bank building. He was wearing his Red X suit, but he had removed the mask, allowing her to see his face. Starfire started forward to speak with him and stopped. Robin looked so sad. _'He must be thinking of Slade….'_

That made her angry. Slade could not take her friend away from her! She would not let him win! When Robin suddenly ground his teeth she stepped forward to destroy Slade's hold on her team mate.

"He's counting on you, you know."

Robin turned suddenly to look at her in surprise. "Starfire? What are you doing here…and what do you mean 'He's counting on me?' Who's counting on me?"

****

You called me strong, you called me weak  
But your secrets I will keep   
You took for granted all the times I  
Never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
Not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground  


The first thought that crossed Robin's mind was that Starfire looked angry. He looked at her in confusion, waiting for her reply. When it came, it was not what he expected.

"Yes," She spoke, "He's counting on you to be like this. He wants you to be upset. If you were not upset his plans would not work." She shook her head furiously. "You must listen friend Robin; you are not in your right mind. If you were not so concerned with Slade, and could think straight, you would see this for yourself. He is using you! Everything you do plays into his hands. He needs you to be distracted, otherwise things would not go right for him. You must stop this Robin! You must stop listening to him."

She inhaled, ready to go on with her rant, when he stopped her. "I know Star; I know he's using me. I know he wants me confused. And I can't help but be confused! I don't have the answers to anything any more, how can I possibly not be confused?"

She glared at him. "Answers to what? Have you not considered that maybe you do not need to know?"

He gaped at her, his mouth working furiously but nothing coming out. That was his best excuse…what could he say to her now? What could he use to cover up his real problems? He couldn't think, not with her looking at him like that…why wouldn't she stop looking at him?

"I…."

"No. No talking, you have spoken enough excuses Robin. It is time for you to listen." Starfire looked at him with her huge green eyes and he sat down weakly.

"Ok Star, I'm listening."

She smiled triumphantly. "Good."

**  
If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
Superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
**

'_Good, he is listening…but what shall I say?' _It was Starfire's turn to be confused. Robin was waiting, as he promised, ready to listen, but what would she say?

"Friend Robin you are not Slade."

He seemed to be confused by this statement. "Um, Starfire, I knew that…."

"Hush! I have not finished." She waited to make sure he wouldn't interrupt again. "You are not Slade. Slade it evil. You are not evil. But Slade is a person, and sometimes persons share similarities with other persons, but it does not mean that they are the same person."

There was silence for a few minutes while both of them worked out what Starfire hade said.

Robin smiled at her. "Don't worry Star; I'm not about to swap over to orange and black anytime soon."

She looked hopeful. "Then you will not spend so much time thinking about Slade?"

He frowned. "I can't promise that. But I will promise you that I will never become Slade."

"Friend Robin…why does Slade bother you so? We have had problems with evil before, but you have never been so sessed with the ob about one of them before."

He was silent, staring down, refusing to meet her eyes. "He…."

She leaned in closer to him so she could hear more clearly.

"He…."

"He what Robin?"

He looked up suddenly and they both realized how close their faces were. "He'll go after you Starfire and I can't let that happen."

An odd look came into her green eyes. "All evil tries to hurt me, why is Slade so special?"

"Because he made me realize…."

"Realize what?"

"I love you…" Robin breathed and suddenly covered her mouth with his.

**  
Oh whoa whoa**

Starfire was stiff at first, surprised by his sudden movement, and then relaxed. He smiled against her mouth. This felt so good, so _right._ He cupped her head, pressing her mouth closer to his.

She moaned as his tongue slipped between her lips and caressed hers. Her hands slid up his chest and tangled in his hair.

**Oh whoa whoa**

Starfire straddled him as she got used to the kissing and moved his hands to her hips. She returned her own hands to their slow massage of his scalp.

Robin groaned as she started using her tongue to fight back, leaning against him, trying to get the upped hand.

She suddenly pulled back, grinning at him wickedly while he panted for breath. "I am loving of you too friend Robin."

His reply was to pull her back down on him, his hands moving slowly higher.

**Oh whoa whoa**

**Sooooo, what do you think:laughs hysterically: No flames now, I mean it. And do keep in mind that I wrote that last bit at 4:30 in the morning, so if it's no good…:shrugs: you know why.**


End file.
